Presently, many television receivers in various types which indicate a banner on a display, are used in households. Although these television receivers indicate the banner on the displays, the banner can not be moved on the display.
Normally, when a viewer watches a television receiver, the display of the television receiver indicates subtitles or text displays of a television program to be broadcasted. The display also indicates various scores, telops and the like according to the contents of the television program. Conventionally, there was no television receiver capable of moving a banner on a display. Therefore, there has been an issue where viewers can not read text displays or scores, or it is difficult for the viewers to read the text displays or the scores because the banner is overlapped on the text displays or the scores.
Further, the positions for displaying the subtitles or the text displays, and the scores, telops or the like are different depending on the contents of the television program. Also, methods for those indications, or the types of the indication are different. Thus, the banner positions that interfere with the view are generally different depending on the contents of the television programs. Therefore, a television receiver, which is capable of changing the banner position according to the program contents, has been desired. Further, there has been a need for a television receiver capable of automatically moving a banner to a position, which does not interfere with the view without having a viewer to move the banner.